Saimintoryu
Category:Charmanking2198 Saimintoryu is powerful sword style that combines between Swordmanship and Hypnosis. The most common way of using this style is by slowly waving a sword back and forth to hypnotize opponents when they see it, it can be used in many ways and for many purposes. it can give opponents certain hallucinations and illusions such as multiple waving arms, it can also be used by waving the sword in a spinning motion to give opponents the illusion that the world is literally spinning around them, and it can be used to put weaker willed opponents to sleep as well. While the style is mostly used for optical illusions, some very skilled users can control other senses using the same method, such as the senses of hearing, pain, time perception and even the sense of balance. The main goal of the hypnosis and illusion however is to distract opponents, create openinigs and cut them down, this is why practitioners have to be very quick, fast and agile to be capapble of using this style, so they would be able to take full advantage of the shortest moment of distraction of an opponent after hypnotizing them. While the hypnosis seems to take some time to activate, skilled users can avoid this and train themselves to be capable of hypnotizing opponents with nothing more then just one wave of their swords, making the technique usable even the midst of intense and fast-paced battle. This style is so difficult to learn that it takes almost 15 years for one to fully master its use, some are just not talented enough to master the style and most would just stop at its basic techniques, so it's quite rare to meet an actual master of the style, there are however ways of excelerating the learning process such as training from a young age or through the use of Latent Potential another style that allows for unlocking the full power and potential of the mind. While the illusions seem to be only activated through visual stimuli, it is a fact that anyone who can feel and sense a user's sword's movements by any other means will be caught in the illusions as well. Techniques Basic Techniques A hundred sword: The most basic technique of the style, where the user waves their sword back and forth, which when seen by the target locks them in an illusion which causes them to hallucinate multiple waving arms, this is used to distract opponents and cut them down whene they're off guard. Spininig world: The user waves their sword in a spinnig motion, casting an illusion at opponents who see it, making them see the world literally spin around them, causing them to be greatly distracted and spaced out making them easy targets for the user to simply cut them down. Saimintoryu: Vibration is a unique technique that allows users to control the sense of hearing of opponents, to do this users would shake their swords and have opponents see this, causing them to hear exetremly loud sounds, something that is painful and very distracting, giving a clear opening to users to slash the targets down. The shaking of the sword is meant to resemble vibration, which represnts sound. Unbalance: a unique technique that allows users to alter and block the sense of balance or Equilibrioception of an opponent, to do this one must hold their sword in a vertical line and then lean the sword to either left or right, when an opponent sees this they will lose their sense of balance and fall on the side that the sword leaned into, either left or right, the target's sense of balance comes back right away but it gives the user enough time to attack that target after he falls down. Advanced Techniques Hell Stab: a powerful technique that allows users to control the sense of pain or Nociception, this is done by pointing the sword at opponents while they see it, giving them the illusion that they were stabbed by the sword, it is a very powerful form of distraction and it is more then enough to give the user the nessecary time to slash the opponents. Slow Motion: A powerful technique that allows users to control time perception, to do this users would wave their swords very slowly, slowing down the opponents' time perception greatly, the slower the waving of the sword is the slower the time perception of the target would become, in this state the victim's reaction speed increases so much to the point that their relatively "slow" body fails to keep up, resulting in paralysis or a slowing down of the body's movements, this illusion only lasts for about three to four seconds but it will give the user enough time to attack the slowed down opponent. one second seems like a full hour for the victims of illusion. High Leveled Techniques Infinite Torture: A powerful technique that is very difficult to preform, that requires for the user to control two senses at once time perception and Nociception the sense of pain, first the user would point the sword at the opponent to give them the illusion of being stabbed, then the user would have to use a second technique where he would wave the sword very slowly right before the first illusion activates which is very difficult to do even for highly skilled practitioners of this style, the activation of both illusions at once will cause the victim to feel the pain of being stabbed for almost three hoursnon stop while only three seconds have passed in fact, this causes great physcological taurma on opponents, some might collapse at the end of illusion. End of The World: a powerful technique that combines between auditory and optical illusions, first the user would spin their sword in a circular motion while shaking the sword at the same time, this activates two techniques at once ("Spininig world" and "Saimintoryu: Vibration") causing opponents to not only see the world spinning around them but also hear an exetremly loud sound that resembels that of a mighty earthquake, making targets believe that what they're seeing is the end of the world itself, this great distraction proves very useful for users who can attack targets while they are in that state. Category:Charmanking2198 Category:Fighting Styles Category:Techniques